1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to differentials, particularly to a limited slip differential applied to a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Differentials are well-known mechanisms and comprised of means to adequately transfer rotational torque when there are differences on rotational speeds between the opposite output axle shafts of wheels on the vehicle. A conventional mechanical differential includes two planetary gears meshing with side gears on two output shafts, whereby the planetary gears are significantly driven according to the different rotational speed between the side gears. When the wheels rotate on different road engagements to produce different rotational speed, the conventional differential is passively triggered without restricting rotations of the two axle shafts. Once the vehicle is driven on a humid or greasy road to cause the wheel slipped or soared, the slipped wheel idly rotates and the other wheel loses the supported dynamic torque imparted from the vehicle as well, thence rendering the vehicle unable to formally operate. To improve the existences of idle rotation or the lack of the dynamic torque, various limited slip differentials (LSD) are produced afterward. The main LSDs commonly include a clutch-type mechanical LSD, a torque sensitive LSD relying on frictions between helical gears, a clutch LSD configured of multiple discs and shafts for a mutual interlocking via a pressure ring squeezing the discs, and a viscous coupling type LSD relying on silicon-based oils with high viscosity to compress stacks of clutch discs under a heat expansion and create a hydrodynamic friction for coupling the discs. Whereas, deficiencies attendant on the differentials are complex structures, an uneasy repairing and maintenance, and an effective operation under a large speed difference.